


It's Not My Name

by ohbutthun



Category: EXO
Genre: Angst, Drunk Confession, Drunk Phone Call, M/M, One-side love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohbutthun/pseuds/ohbutthun
Summary: Jongin is too drunk to call the right number.





	It's Not My Name

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language so please pardon my writing

"Hello?" Sehun sleepily answered the phone. He peeked who called him at dawn and Jongin's name displayed on his phone screen.

 

"Jongin? You know it's 3 am right? Why are you calling me on this ungodly hour?"

 

"..hehehe I think I'm druuu- nope I'm not druuunnkk..yet" Jongin drunkenly answered.

 

"You are drunk Jongin, are you with Baekhyun and Jongdae?" Sehun worriedly asked.

"How do you know *giggles* are you a psychic?"

"No Jongin, I'm not a psychic, actually you are too drunk to have any conversation, you are planning to crash at their place right?"

"Mayyybeeee?" "You should stay at their place, no more drinking and go to sleep now, it's dawn Jongin"

 

"But I called you because I have to say a secret" Jongin said while giggling.

 

"What is it?" Sehun asked curiously.

 

"I love you...

 

Park Chanyeol..." Jongin confessed and drunken cheering could be heard by Sehun through the phone and he can identified it was Jongdae's voice. His heart ached and tears started to blur his vision Sehun was going to answer but Jongin hung up.

 

 

 

 

 

_I love you too Kim Jongin._

 

 

_But it seems like you have too many drink tonight._

 

 

_Because that was not my name._

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by quotes that popped up on my tl on twitter and it is on korean, i'm not fluent on korean but i got the idea of it. the quote is on italic at the bottom


End file.
